Happy Valentine’s Day!
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: One Shot! HGGL, in a beautiful and romantic night, obviously in Valentine’s Day…R&R!


Happy Valentine's Day

By: HawkAngel XD

Disclaimer: they're not mine… Owners DC/WB…

One- Shot! HGGL, in a beautiful and romantic night, obviously in Valentine's Day… Between Wildcards and Star-crossed… RR!

It was just a common day for her, this was one of her first valentine's days in her adopted home, Earth. In her planet, this day is none, her planet only celebrated the won of battles, not this day… she was doing monitor duty, all her friends, including the Martian manhunter, was celebrating this day….

"Wow, all, including J'onn are celebrating this day… this gonna depressed me for a while, not having some guy with me… with emerald eyes… black uniform… Uuuh… please, I'm boring… this day sucks… "…

She pass like 15 minutes, making all this agreements for only one propose… no get boring… she thought…

It was like 7:30, the night was fresh and with a couple of clouds. 'That means it gonna rain,' he thought… He was returning for some store, He brought some red roses and chocolates, only for a special person, Shayera. He was planning a long time this surprise for her, for this day, and he hope all the days can be like this, with surprises for her…

He press the button of the comm-link for talk with her… He was walking to his apartment…

"Lantern to Hawkgirl…"

"Hey honey, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here, what's the problem?"

"Uhm… yeah, can you come to my place, this night? To have some dinner…" He asked, with some color pink in his cheeks… "There's no problem with monitor duty, J'onn is gonna take it"

"But he was in some planet taking a little break... is it?"

"Yes, but I ask him for this favor… and he says yes… so there's no problem with monitor duty…" he was opening the door of his apartment…

"Formal right...?"

"If you gonna make it better… yeah"

"Done, in a hour I'm there, Hawkgirl out"…

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhh, that's my girl… ok so, I'm gonna make dinner… what's better, uhm cordon blue chicken or some spaguetti, ok, no, just cordon blue chicken and some desert… what about flan or cheese cake..?... The two things…"

8.30PM…

There's a knock in the door, He look in the mirror, and feel good about his wearing; a black jacket, Green shirt and black pants, without sunglasses, he decided to not wear them, to make him more comfortable with Shay. (A/N: Pretty cute U)

Then, He opens the door.

"Hey, there..." Shayera said, with a smile

"Hey, you look beautiful…" She was wearing, a black blouse, accommodate for her wings, a black skirt, with black sandals.

"Its nothing to make this night better, thank you, you look good, wow!" she said making a good and joy comment.

"… yeah, thank you, come in"

"Thanks,"

She enter to the apartment, the ambient was very romantic, with candles in all the place, She took her mask, she put it in the receive table. Obviously she knows all this was for her… this was a surprise for her, and she really was ashamed with him, about making this to her…

"I'm… I… thank you"

"Being honest, this is a really long prepared surprise for you," he gave her, the roses and the chocolates…

"Oooh, John, you don't have to gave me this…"

"Yes… this is a couple of surprises for you… "

"Thank you…" she gave a kiss to him, in a very romantic way. When they get separated, John took the modular control, press start. A romantic song played… More than words…

Shayera, only stay quiet, with a cuty smile in her face, she put her roses and chocolates, in the receive table, then…

'_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew_

_  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cus I'd already know' _

"You want to dance..?"

"Yes…"

Shay put her arms, around his neck. John holds her…

(A/N and you know the rest…)

'_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you'_

"I love you" John said

"me too… I love you so much"... Shayera said, making them, look their faces. Then, She kiss John. Making the moment to be the highest point of the visit. She feels very comfortable, very secure, she feels love…

John for the other part, Feels like been in the moon, with the most beautiful woman in all the universe. His angel, his Shay. Right now, he didn't care about her past, the little things he knew about her past. He cares about this, only this… To be with the woman he loves.

'_More than words_

Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cus I'd already know'

John took her by her hand and makes her, go in front of him… He holds her, very gentle, very kind, smelling her hair, smelling… her perfume of roses, then he, with little kisses, travel all her neck. Then stopped, putting his face in the right side of hers, giving her a kiss in her cheek. This make Shay, feel the luckiest woman in the Earth, for being with this man, who love her, with all his heart, and for her part, she feels the same.

'_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

More than words'

They continued dancing, they're very romantic and they didn't know when the song ended, after a while they continue dancing, then…

"Hey, the song ended…"

"Yeah, really, you want dinner right know?" John asked, with color pink in his cheeks…

"Yeah, I'm hungry"

"Ok, then… let's get dinner"

John gave Shay a cup of red wine, and makes her chair apart of the table, and she sits. Then, he goes to the kitchen, and brings the chicken, some plates, and cutlery. Shayera help him, to put all the stuff in the table.

"You make this?"

"Yeah, the marines get to learn to cook and you learn some tricks when you live alone… and there is the cordon blue chicken, I hope you like it"

"Yeah, okay"

After a while, of eating…

"This chicken is delicious,"

"Thank you, and there's some desert, a flan and a cheese cake…"

"Wow, you prepared all this for this occasion? I'm really ashamed, for make you do all this…" She stops eating, and drink a little of wine, then, she clean herself.

"no no no, I'm really happy to do this for you, this is nothing, to have you with me, and specially in this night, this is a lot for me…" he stops, took a breath, and continue talking "I love you, and I have to say it a lot of times, because my heart can't keep it,"

She stays quiet, and then she took his hand and hold with hers

"Thank you, I appreciate all the things you do for me, all the things… I love you, and you knew it… and I have to say it a lot of times, to be comfortable for a while with my heart…"

They kiss… and hold, (A/N, yes…with the table in the middle of them…)

They separated…

"You want the desert?" John took the plates of the spaguetti, and put them in the sink.

"Yeah, jeje, mm… the cheese cake is good for me"

"Ok, then cheese cake" John go to the kitchen for the cheese cake, bring a pair of plates. She put some wine in his cup, and hers too.

John cut a piece of cheese cake and put in the plate of Shay, cut some for his, put in his plate. They ended the cheese cake.

Then Shay, stand up "I'll put the plates in the sink, is too much for you doing this…"

"No, don't do that"…

"Yes, please,"

"Ok, then I help you, I'll clean the table…" He stands up, and they go to the kitchen and put the plates in the sink. They started to wash them, Shayera put them in water and clean them, (a/n all that stuff, keep me writing all this…) John was drying them. They finished washing and drying them, then, they took the glasses of wine, and go seat to the sofa. They started talking about, Lantern corps, and the league things, all that work. John tells Shayera, some jokes, they started laughing, and all that.

"You want to go to the park? To put down the food, and took some fresh air…" John asked…

"Yeah sure, good idea" Both Stands up, they put the cups in the sink, very carefully to not make broke. Lantern opens the door to her. She took her mask, and put it on. Lantern take out his sunglasses put it on. She goes out of the apartment, followed by him. He locks the door, and they go to the park.

It's was like 10:30 pm, they walk to the park, took by the hands. They talk and talk for about 10 minutes, and they arrive to the park. They start walking in the road in the park, in middle of the trees. In five minutes to be there walking, holding hands, they look to the lake in the middle of the park. They look for a seat.

"Oh, is a beautiful night, a beautiful moon" Shay said very romantic…

"Pretty to go flying right now, you want a travel?"

"Mmm, it's not romantic you carry with me, when is to be me carrying with you, ok, you want not to make me change to my uniform, ok…"

"Yeaah, ok, then…" She spread her wings, and put some meters up, then she took him by his arms, and then she started flying…

After 20 minutes, on being in air, she descended, in the same place they're sitting before.

"Wow, that fly was amazing" John said

"Yeah, thx" she said, putting her head in his hair. His arm around her waist… Then a little wind hit her…

"Are you cold?" he asked her

"A little, I'll be fine" She feels, a jacket over her arms, then two strong arms hold her.

"I'm very happy to be with you this night. Is amazing…. This night I'll never forget, and I've never celebrate this day. Is my first time. I'm pretty happy to be with you, I love you…" Shayera said, giving him a passionately kiss, in this moonlight night …

Then they return to the apartment, 12Am…

After minutes, starting to rain…

"Oh, it's not trouble to you, I'm staying with you? Are you sure?" Shayera asked…

"No, there's no problem, we gonna solved it, after drinking some wine, and dance for a while… You want to dance?"

"Of course"

They started drinking some wine, and start dancing, a various famous songs… Shayera start unbotting his shirt …

(A/n: yeaaa she was at some point a little pass of cups…)

"What are you thinking about?"… He asked her

"In all the things I want to do with you…" She smiles…

"I hope they are nice…" he smiles with a devilish grin…

His kisses moved down her neck and collarbone. She starts kissing his bare chest. His powerful hand, travel around her waist, and legs… With Hard, ardent kisses… Shayera scream his name, with indescribable pleasure, when he found the right point… Later, Shay was pretty sleeping; John just gave her a kiss in her temple, and said "thank you for being this night with me… I love you…"…

-End-

Author's note: Like you have seen, I love Hawkgirl and Green Lantern characters. I make inspiration in Valentine's for this, I hope you really like it…, RR…

PD: I know some authors do some fics like this, with the idea of this, but I really I want to do some stuff like this… please REVIEW!


End file.
